Little Sister
by gleestar
Summary: Rachel is Santana's big sister, follow them as they help each other through tough times and memorable experiences...
1. Intro

**Intro**

Rachel and Santana have shared a room since Santana was born really. They never felt that they wanted to have their own rooms. Even now, when their house had 4 bedrooms and only the two girls and their parents lived there, neither girl had the heart to separate from their sister.

Their mom and dad never questioned it, they were always just happy that their girls got along so well. Rachel as Santana were very close and always have been.

Rachel is 18 and Santana is 16, they always look out for eachother. Although, that doesn't mean they don't argue and fight a lot, after all they are sisters.

Two walls of the room were painted red and had a black platform with a double bed on top, against the corner of where the red walls met. This was Santanas side of the room.

The other two walls were painted yellow and had a white platform, with a double bed again pressed against the corner where the yellow walls met. This was Rachel's side.

There was a large wall mounted TV and both girls had laptops and iPhones. They were spoiled by their parents, but they're both good kids over all.

Santana has an attitude and is quite often getting into trouble at school, where as Rachel is more mature now and can see past the drama.

Rachel has three best friends, Mercedes, Kurt, and her absolute best friend since childhood, Quinn. Rachel has a boyfriend named Finn Hudson, he is the football teams quarterback and is very popular.

Santana has two best friends, Puck and Sam. Santana is openly gay and has a girlfriend, Brittany who also happens to be Quinn's little sister. Santana and Brittany are both cheerleaders and are both very popular among the school.

Rachel has always been there for Santana, a shoulder to cry on, someone to laugh with or just someone to be there for her to ask for advice. Santana has always looked up to Rachel and when she was younger, she always wanted to be like her big sister.

The girls have been there for each other through thick and thin, and always will be.


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel and Santana had been the only little girls in their neighbourhood since they had first moved in. When the family had moved to Lima, Ohio Rachel was two and their mother, Andrea, was pregnant with Santana

When Santana was born, they had moved to a different neighbourhood, to a bigger house to accommodate the growing family.

When a moving van pulled up next door, Rachel was four and Santana was two. The girls parents had met the neighbours first, whilst Rachel and Santana were asleep.

The woman's name was Lisa, and her husband was Peter. They had learned that the couple had two daughters and one on the way.

Their daughters were the same ages as Rachel and Santana. Quinn was four years old, and Brittany was two. Lisa was heavily pregnant with their third daughter.

Rachel had met Quinn later that day, and the two girls struck up a friendship immediately. Quinn would have sleepovers at their house and Rachel would stay with Quinn.

A few weeks later, Peter had come to the door in a panic, telling Andrea and James that Lisa had gone into labor. Andrea had told him to bring Quinn and Brittany over and that they would stay there that night. She wished Lisa the best of luck before bringing the two girls into the house.

Rachel and Santana shared a room, and Quinn and Rachel wanted to sleep in the same room. So Andrea had put Brittany in Santana's cot with her so that Quinn and Brittany would still be in the same room.

Santana had immediately started to babble to Brittany and share her toys with the blonde little girl.

At mid day the following afternoon, Peter had called from the hospital saying that their little girl was born healthy, they named her Kitty.

Quinn and Brittany stayed for the next two nights until Lisa got out of the hospital with Kitty

When Lisa brought Kitty over, the girl were ecstatic. Both very excited to be big sisters. But when Lisa had told Quinn and Brittany that they were staying at their own house that night, the girls wouldn't budge and begged to stay there

Why don't you just let me keep them tonight, whilst you get Kitty settled in?" Andrea had asked, attempting to stop the tantrum that Quinn was about to have.

Lisa reluctantly agreed, making Quinn very happy and immediately ran to tell Rachel.

"How has Brittany been whilst we were gone?" Lisa asked when she was holding the girl on her lap, Kitty asleep in her car seat.

Andrea sat opposite with Santana almost asleep on her lap.

"She's been great, her and San have gotten along really well" she motioned to the little girl on her lap.

"Wow, that's interesting, Britt never gets along with anyone, she's so shy" Lisa replied, looking at her daughter in disbelief.

"Oh really? I guess she's just at ease with Santana" Andrea said, shrugging it off. "Anyway, I think it's bed time for this little one" she said standing up with Santana on her hip.

Santana immediately woke up and reached her hands out for Brittany, refusing to leave her./

Andrea chuckled, "Do you think Brittany's ready for bed?" She asked Lisa.

Lisa laughed too and stood up with Brittany on her hip, following Andrea upstairs.

Andrea got Santana into a pair of pajama shorts and a long sleeved purple pajama top, she then handed Lisa a red onesie for Brittany to wear to bed, and laid Santana down in her cot with her stuffed rabbit. Lisa dressed Brittany for bed and Lisa laid her down next to Santana. The two women smiled when the toddlers cuddled into each other and fell asleep.

Andrea and Lisa kissed both girls foreheads and left the room to find their other little trouble makers.

Lisa went back into the living room to check on Kitty, and Andrea looked around for Quinn and Rachel.

"Rachel! Where are you sweetie?" Andrea called, after being unable to find the two girls.

"We're in your room mommy!" Rachel called back ,sounding a little too innocent. The mother sighed, knowing that she wouldn't like what she was walking in to.

Cautiously, Andrea opened the door and gasped. Rachel and Quinn were both covered in make up. "Girls! what have you done?" She shouted in shock. She immediately lowered her voice so that she wouldn't wake her youngest daughter and Brittany.

Both girls remained silent, Andrea looked at her watch and sighed seeing that it was almost nine o'clock.

"Okay. Bath, both of you" She said as calmly as possible. The two girls rushed out of the room and Andrea cleaned up the mess they had made.

She said goodbye to Lisa, deciding not to tell her about the incident, seeing how stressed she already was having Kitty home from the hospital.

By the time Rachel and Quinn were cleaned and in bed, it was almost eleven o'clock. Andrea sighed exasperated and headed to bed.

It was after the nights events that she had realized how close her girls already were with Quinn and Brittany and knew that they would keep these friendships for life.

That night, the girls mother fell asleep with a smile on her face, content that both her girls had made a best friend.


	3. Chapter 2

The girls mother had left them alone in their bedroom for a couple of minutes to go answer the phone, their dad was at work.

Andrea had told her five year old daughter, Rachel to keep an eye on her three year old sister, Santana for a few minutes. Rachel told her mom that she could watch her and that she would keep an eye on her at all times.

Andrea had been gone for five minutes when Santana had started to get restless and started jumping on their parents large bed.

"Santana, stop" Rachel whined, keeping her eyes on the tv. Santana ignored her sister and kept jumping, loving the fact that she was annoying Rachel.

Rachel sighed and tried to ignore her, but Santana kept bouncing closer and closer to Rachel ans the girl was about to lose it with her little sister.

In one quick motion, Rachel grabbed Santana by the ankle. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. Santana fell backwards and hit her head on the headboard of the bed.

Rachel was in a state of shock when Santana immediately started screaming loudly, sobbing and grabbing her head.

Andrea was in the next room, on the phone to her sister who was ill. When she heard her daughter crying, she immediately dropped the phone and ran into her and her husbands bedroom.

She saw the little amount of blood on the white bed sheets and screamed, she grabbed Santana and picked up the phone.

Andrea frantically dialed her husband, James' number and held a white towel to Santana's head.

"Come on, pick up the damn phone!" She shouted into the phone, trying to calm her still screaming child.

After calling for the third time, James picked up the phone.

"James- you need to come home right now! Santana fell and hit her head, there's blood everywhere- please come home- we need to get her to the ER!" She cried into the phone. Tears were now streaming down the woman's face at the panic she felt for her baby girl.

Her husband assured her that he'd be there as soon as possible. Unbeknownst to Andrea, her other daughter Rachel was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. She knew that this was her fault, she was terrified and just wanted to know that her sister was okay.

Andrea eventually heard her sniffling from the door. She turned around as best as she could whilst holding Santana and pressing the towel to her still bleeding head.

"Rach- it's okay" She said as calmly as she possibly could, trying to shush Santana to calm her other daughter.

Rachel nodded but continued to cry when her mom turned around again. Soon they heard a rattling at the door. Andrea looked out the window and saw James' car.

"Rachel can you go open the door for Daddy please?" Andrea asked her, her voice shaky. Rachel ran downstairs as her mom wrapped Santana in a fluffy blanket and ran down after her.

When she opened the door her dad immediately ran to his wife and daughter, taking her in his arms and running with her to the car. Rachel watched her dad rush out with her sister, her mom following and motioning for Rachel to come with her. Rachel followed, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Andrea paused and turned around, lifting Rachel into her arms and kissing her head. "Calm down Rachel, it's okay" She whispered to her as they walked quickly to the car. Rachel didn't respond, just buried her face further into her moms neck. When they got to the car, James drove. Andrea sat in the back seat with Santana on her lap and Rachel at her side.

Rachel held onto her little sisters hand the whole way there, silently apologizing to her for what had happened. When they got to the hospital, Santana was seen by a doctor immediately. They disinfected the cut she had on her head and she was given seven stitches. The doctor gave her some pain medication.

An hour later Santana was in less pain and was just a little drowsy from the pain meds. "She'll be tired for the next few hours, she will be in pain when the medication wears off. I'll write a prescription for some more painkillers. So really just let her sleep and watch her closely tonight." The doctor told the couple, giving Santana one final check up before she was discharged.

Andrea and James thanked the doctor and James lifted Santana, who was almost falling asleep. When they eventually left the hospital, it was after midnight and the whole family were exhausted. Rachel had watched her sister the entire night, in absolute horror as she cried whenever someone touched her head.

James saw how scared his oldest daughter looked and sat Santana down in her car seat in the back of the car. "Rach, come here" He said opening his arms for her. Rachel practically fell into her daddy's waiting arms, letting out all the sobbing she had been holding in all night.

"Rach, San's okay, look, she's just really tired now and I think she would really love it if you would sit beside her" He said, motioning to Santana. Rachel nodded seriously, willing to do anything to make her sister happy. She climbed into the back seat and sat beside Santana. The younger girl rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. The older girl smiled a little as her dad drove out of the hospital car park.

Andrea, Rachel and Santana had all fallen asleep on the way back home. James woke up his wife and each of them carried one of their girls inside.

Rachel woke up as Andrea lifted her into the house. "Mommy where's Tana?" she asked, looking around for her sister.

"Daddy's bringing her inside baby girl," Andrea replied, kissing her daughters cheek.

Around three o'clock in the morning, Santana's pain meds had started to wear off and she sat up, crying and shouting for her mommy. Rachel woke up, hearing the crying from across the room and immediately jumped up to help her little sister.

"Shh, it's okay Tana" She whispered, repeating the words her mom had told her earlier.

"Ach- it huwts, want mommy!" Santana sobbed loudly. Rachel nodded and ran out of the room to get their mommy. It was dark so she couldn't really see where she was going. But the determination to help her sister stop hurting helped her make it to their parents room.

"Mommy, Tana's head hurts and she's crying" Rachel said as soon as she entered the room. Andrea sat up and walked over to Rachel. "Thanks for telling me sweetie, do you think you can go sit with Tana until I bring her medicine hmm?" She asked, walking out of the room holding Rachel's hand.

"Yes mommy, but hurry, she says it really hurts" She said, emphasizing the word really. Rachel rushed back into the room, turning on the lamp by her bed. She ran over to her sister, grabbing the younger girl's stuffed rabbit on the way.

"Tana, mommy went to get your medicine. You'll feel better when you take it" She told her sister, handing her the rabbit through the bars of her cot.

Santana was still crying, but not as violently now. She nodded, hugging her rabbit tightly against her chest. Andrea lifted Santana out of her cot and sat on Rachel's bed with her youngest child on her lap. She gave her the medicine and a sippy cup with water in it. The medicine wouldn't kick in for another ten to fifteen minutes, so the little girl was in a lot of pain.

Rachel had an idea, she jumped off the bed and ran into the playroom, she looked around and grabbed Santana's pacifier. Her little sister wasn't allowed a pacifier anymore, but when Santana was upset or hurt, their mommy would give her the pacifier to calm her down.

Rachel rushed back into the room, clutching the item tightly in her hand. Andrea gave her oldest daughter a questioning look, but smiled when she was handed the pacifier.

"Thank you baby girl," Andrea said, smiling at the fact that her daughter had been paying attention when her sister was upset.

She rubbed the pacifier on Santana's lips until the girl opened her mouth and started sucking the pacifier.

Santana fell asleep a little while later, Andrea laid a kiss on her daughters forehead, and let Rachel do the same before laying her down in her cot.

Andrea then walked back over to Rachel's bed and tucked the girl in. "Thank you for all your help, i'm so proud of you sweetie" She said, laying a kiss on her head and flicking off the light.

"Goodnight my babies" she whispered leaving the room. A proud smile on her face.


End file.
